CRAZY IN LOVE (HARLEY QUINN & JOKER)
by Isbella Swan Cullen
Summary: Ella lo necesitaba mas que respirara, pero ¿porque? Harley esta obsesionada con Mr. J. pero como todo tiene un inicio, aquí podrás descubrir que empieza antes de lo que muchos pensábamos. Advertencia contiene lenguaje no apto para menores. Alguien tan loco como él no puede amar ... o si? Amala, enloquecela, disfruta. No la dejes ir nunca
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

AZUL Y ROSA

Yo lo amaba….

Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, era de las pocas cosas importantes que existían en mi vida. Él era mi sol y yo solo un planeta que giraba a su alrededor, un planeta con muchos volcanes dentro de mí, con impredecibles erupciones.

Todo con él era mágico e impredecible, bello y oscuro, era como un complemento en mi vida, y a pesar de que había malos momentos no era culpa de él sino de mis tonterías.

Él me ama…

¡Yo lo Sé!

¿"K-FlashBack

-Recuerda que eres una reina- dijo uno de los chicos el cual era parte de la operación y había olvidado su nombre

Nuestro objetivo era atrapar al cerebro de toda una organización criminal.

Soy una de las psicólogas más reconocidas del país gracias a mis múltiples investigaciones La Psique de grandes criminales; a pesar que muchos de estos siguen ciertas líneas de comportamiento este caso definitivamente era más impactante que algunos de los que más me intrigaron y que estudie con sumo cuidado.

En estos momentos requería de un gran trabajo de campo el cual afortunadamente con ayuda de un amigo, mi infiltrado en el gobierno, estando como su principal asesora, pudo infiltrarme para llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Aunque también ayudo mucho mis múltiples reconocimientos, estudios y ser una gran ayuda como su consultora ON LINE!

 _¡Joke!_

Estábamos llegando a nuestro último cambio de transporte-anteriormente ya nos habían llevado a dos sitios seguros para realizar los cambios pertinentes de acuerdo a la normativa que debíamos seguir cuando se trataba de infiltrar personas, para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha siguiendo el protocolo-

A diferencia de los anteriores este último auto al que ingresamos tenía un estilo más deportivo -nunca he sido fanática de los autos por lo que no pude reconocer la marca.

Llevaba puesto un "vestido"(nótese el sarcasmo) por así llamar al pedazo de tela que cubría lo necesario, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, marcaba cada centímetro de mí y tenía los hombros descubiertos, pero por suerte era negro, lo que le daba un poco de discreción.

-Estamos por llegar- anunció el conductor.

Como en todo club había mucha gente afuera y por dentro parecía que estaba a tope, el auto no se iba a estacionar únicamente nos dejaría en la fachada e inmediatamente se iría así que teníamos que entrar sin importar nada.

No había vuelta atrás…

No hubo inconveniente para mí al entrar gracias a mi adecuada "vestimenta". Sin embargo uno de los chicos que también era infiltrado tardo más de lo necesario.

Mi cabello es lacio me llega a la cintura, usaba tacones de más o menos unos 15cm con plataforma. Diseños curiosos pues parecía que tenían muchos brillantes pegados pero más que eso uno era Rosa totalmente y el otro un precioso color azul.

Gracias a una buena fuente sabíamos que "MR J." como se hacía llamar estaba aquí y no solo eso sino que estaba en busca de una _buena presa_. Y mi trabajo antes que nada era llamar "Creativamente" su atención que se volviera loco por mí, más de lo que ya era, sin embargo es un hombre impredecible asi que no tenía idea de que con que me iba a topar.

Veinte minutos más tarde y dos shots después-

¡Sabía que debía hacer!

En el lugar había muchas cortinas de tela, unas más blancas que otras. Me acerque a una para comprobar su resistencia. Esta se encontraba casi en medio de todo el lugar, la asegure a mi cintura tenía que actuar lo más rápido posible antes de que los de seguridad se diesen cuenta y estropearan mi muy elaborado plan.

Comencé a subir rápidamente hasta que llegue al punto donde podía ver todo claramente. Subí lo mas alto que pude y lo vi cerca del balcón era _él._ Sus fotos y la descripción no le hacían justicia.

Estaba sentado en un sillón morado con un Wiskey en las rocas entre sus labios esos rojos y hermosos labios carmesí, su rostro era blanco, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre su piel, el color le asentaba perfectamente, una nariz larga recta y perfecta. Su cabello era verde, peinado atrás, pero algo me decía que era un despeinado tan perfecto que si hubiese intentado que quedara así no lo lograría ni en sueños, un traje que marcaba cada centímetro de su piel, era morado, pero como el lugar no estaba muy iluminado que provocaba que le diera una tonalidad oscura.

Era más alto de lo que pensé puesto que mientras yo con mucho escrutinio escaneaba ese pedazo de hombre, él se incorporó y se acercó al balcón. Sus ojos tenían una extraña pero hermosa tonalidad verde azulado. De pronto…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Tenía los ojos puestos en mí!

Me quede sin respiración y perdí control sobre mi misma, era como un poder en su mirada superior, que me dejaba en estado OFF!

Dos vientos se encontraron uno del norte y otro del sur, pero al formarse surge un Huracán de destrucción masiva.

Sentí como la tela corría por mi cintura y mis manos, entonces me di cuenta que estaba cayendo, me detuve cerca de la mitad del recorrido, y volví a subir hasta llegar lo más alto posible. Mire de nuevo donde anteriormente se encontraba él solo que ahora estaba de espaldas a mí- observaba su musculosa espalda con ese perfecto traje- pero aún me observaba a través del espejo que se encontraba frente a él- su mirada era fuego, ardiente fuego en mi interior-.

Comencé con algunos movimientos de danza aérea sencillos, pero desde el punto de vista correcto se podía observar la sensualidad de estos. El servicio de seguridad desde abajo gritaban que bajara, pero la música era lo suficientemente alta para ignorarlos.

Todos me observaban, mucha gente me animaba. La música a mi alrededor ayudaba muchísimo puesto que le daba un ambiente muy sensual.

Ahora era el momento de uno de los movimientos más sensuales de todos. Tenía que enredar mis piernas con la tela y sostenerme con los brazos hacia enfrente. Una especie de posición sexual de dominación total. Se giró para verme de frente y comencé a balanceaba hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, como si él estuviese dentro de mí. Con esa mirada quemante provoco que muchos gemidos muy altos salieran de mis labios. Una sonrisa muy sugerente se encontraba en su rostro. Sabía que en la parte de abajo no podían notar esta parte del show privado gracias a la tela. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi climax después de un gran orgasmo. No me perdía de vista en ningún momento.

Pero eso fue todo.

Me incorpore de nuevo y rápidamente me deslice hasta el suelo.

Brutalmente fui tomada por los de seguridad que me llevaron hasta la salida- genial mañana tendría morados los brazos- aunque la idea no me desagradaba creo que ahora el morado era mi nuevo color favorito. Escuche como uno de los chicos infiltrados que me acompañaba intentaba que me dejaran pero era inútil.

Estabamos por llegar a la salida cuando un hombre en la puerta les hizo una señal e inmediatamente los hombres me soltaron. Ahora el misterioso hombre me condujo a una puerta que decía con letras verde neón "BELOW".-Sonreí para mis adentros. Subimos unas escaleras un tanto reducidas, hasta una puerta que se abrió inmediatamente. No me había dado cuenta que otros tres hombres se encontraban en el palco con _él_. El hombre que me llevo salió junto con los otros tres.

Ahora solo éramos él y yo. Fuego y Hielo, Mr J. y Yo!

Era imponente su presencia, estaba realmente impresionada.

-¿Cómo te llamas lindura?- Pregunto con su enorme sonrisa escaneándome por completo.

Me quede sin palabras…

Pasaron varios minutos

-Vamos linda. No me decepciones- dijo con un tono de molestia claramente notable.

HARLEEN F. QUINZEL- Grito mi interior

No! No podía decirle mi nombre real

-Harley Quinn

Se incorporó del sillón donde estaba sentado y avanzo hasta donde yo estaba. Lentamente deslizo una mano por mi cabello, jugando con las ondas de las puntas. Introdujo sus largos dedos cerca de mi oreja. Su tacto lograba que mi corazón latiera mil veces más rápido. Me acerque mas a su mano con movimientos felinos.

Tomo mi cuello con la otra mano y se acercó a mi oreja, podía sentir su respiración y su nariz absorbiendo mi aroma subir y bajar por mi cuello

-Que hermoso nombre gatita- dijo con suave voz.

Soltó mi cabello y mi cuello para ahora dirigir sus manos a mi trasero y pegarlo fuertemente a él.

Gemí con el choque de nuestros cuerpos, y a pesar de la ropa de por medio sentí su gran erección contra mí.

Mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y él estaba entre mi cuello.

-No muchos logran lo que tú hiciste hoy gatita- su voz era muy sensual- pero esto que me haces sentir, que por cierto ya lo notaste, no me agrada si no tiene mi consentimiento –suspiró- así que tienes un gran castigo que recibir.

-Por cierto, llámame "Mr. J."- dijo antes de morder fuertemente mi cuello hasta sangrar un poco.

Grité

DOLOR

ANGUSTIA

DOLOR

AGONIA

DOLOR

PLACER

DOLOR…

Lamio delicadamente la herida con su suave lengua, limpiando la sangre.

-Ahora le pondremos una gran sonrisa a esa boca- dijo cuándo me tomaba del mentón.

Arranco fuertemente el vestido que llevaba, trate de cubrirme pero empezó a negar con su dedo índice casi frente a mis labios.

-No pequeña zorra aquí conmigo no tienes por qué cubrirte.-Tomo mis brazos y los puso a los costados.

Camino detrás de mi, y un ligero temblor recorrio mi espalda, cuando con sus manos empezó a tocar mi columna vertebral, hasta llegar a mis bragas, y volvió a subir, pero esta vez sus manos se quedaron en mi sostén. Lo desabrocho y este cayó frente a mí.

Bajo sus manos por mis costados tomo mis bragas y las llevo al suelo, tomo mi mano y me ayudo a salir de ellas.

-Que hermosos tacones- mencionó- pero para lo que vamos a hacer no necesitamos quitarlos.

Me guio a un sillón de tres espacios para recostarme, la fría vestidura del sillón me hizo sobresaltar. Abrió mis piernas y se arrodillo frente a mi sexo. Y sin dudarlo ni un minuto, comenzó a besar mi sexo como nadie lo había hecho, recorría desde la parte superior pasando por mi clítoris entre mis labios hasta llegar a una entrada, donde su larga lengua majestuosamente entraba y salía simulaba una rápida y frenética penetración. Gemidos salían de mis labios y mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás. Su lengua llego aún más profundo en un movimiento inesperado. Estaba a punto de llegar.

Se detuvo.

Lo miré con desesperación. Él entre mis piernas, era la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto. Me miraba a través de sus largas pestañas mientras avanzaba con su lengua sobre mis labios más abajo. Quería tomar su cabeza con mis manos y acercarlo aún más, pero él fue mas rápido, con sus manos sujeto las mías y su mirada me decía "ni se te ocurra".

Me estaba llevando al límite, tenía que detenerlo o no habría vuelta atrás. Soltó mis manos.-Ahora era el momento- pero su lengua ahora jugaba con mi clítoris dejándome en un estado fuera de mí. Fuertes gemidos salían de mi, y mi cabeza de nuevo se inclinó para atrás. De repente sus dedos penetraron mi entrada…

Fuck!

Me levante lo mas rápido posible del sillón y comencé a buscar mi ropa, mientras él seguía arrodillado a un lado del sillón.

¿Donde había quedado mi ropa?- solo había encontrado mi sostén.

-MIERDA- Grité, quien sea podía llegar en cualquier momento. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Pero de miedo. Puro Miedo

¡LO NOTÓ!- Estaba segura

Se incorporó después de un largo tiempo y se acercó furiosamente a mi. Mis mejillas adquirieron un carmesí profundo. Me tomo con una de sus manos mi cabello por la parte de atrás.

-Que haces pequeña zorra? A donde planeas ir. –Dijo enfurecido- No no no! No pequeña, tú no te vas hasta que solucionemos tu problema. No puedes venir calentarme y esperar que tenga compasión de ti bebe.- El miedo corría por mis venas al escuchar su sádica sonrisa.

-No por favor- suplique, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y él tiro de mi pelo hacia atrás

-Cállate- dijo sin subir su tono de voz- y disfruta- continuó- Y cuando este fuertemente dentro de ti gritaras "MR. J."-dijo tirando una vez mas de mi cabello.

-Si!- Grité

Soltó mi cabello y me pego contra la pared que estaba detrás de mi. Mi cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa. Bajo el cierre de su pantalón y lo desabrocho, sus hipnóticos ojos no dejaban de mirarme. Subió una de mis piernas a su cadera tomo su miembro y lo puso en mi entrada, coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

No podía dejar de mirarlo.

De pronto, todo él lleno mi interior. Un fuerte grito salió de mi, un gran dolor se presentó, sentía que me iban a partir en dos, lagrimas escurrían por mi rostro, acompañadas de gritos. Y él lo disfrutaba reía sínicamente.

Minutos después el dolor estaba empezando a desaparecer. Entonces empezó a salir un poco aliviando mi dolor pero volvió a envestirme profundamente, y ahora lo sentí mas profundo. Gritaba de dolor rogaba por que se acabara, pero él solo reía.

Saco de nuevo una parte de mi pero esta vez me agarre fuertemente de su cuello, subió mi otra pierna a su cintura y entro fuertemente en mi una vez mas. Ahora me llenaba por completo. Contenía los gritos, pero las lágrimas aun descendían de mis ojos. Poco a poco entraba en calma pero antes de que desapareciera por completo intentó salir de mi una ves mas. Lo impedí enterrando mis tacones en él. Pero algo me decía que me iba a arrepentir.

¡Y así fue!

Bajo fuertemente una de mis piernas y salió completamente de mí para arremeter duramente contra mi llenándome de nuevo, gritos salían a ves mas, salía completamente y regresaba a mi interior, sin embargo a pesar del ruido podía escuchar el choque de nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez. Salvajemente estaba siendo tomada, gritaba, al principio mis gritos eran de dolor, pero no recuerdo en que momento esos gritos se volvieron gritos de placer. Él como desde un principio lo disfrutaba.

Era una bomba de tiempo, estaba a punto de explotar. Mis gemidos lo advirtieron. Entonces el dijo

-Cuando llegues quiero que Grites fuertemente nena, has que todos sepan quién te está cogiendo, quien te llena por completo, quien está dentro de ti, quien te hizo disfrutar, quien quieres que te siga jodiendo toda la vida…- Gritó

\- Mr. J- Grite, mientras me venía fuertemente, como nunca creí.

Todo exploto dentro de mí y él se quedó dentro disfrutando de esos pequeños apretones que le ofrecia mi cuerpo, viniéndose también él dentro de mí vaciándose por completo, hasta el punto que sentí que me haría explorar.

Pego su frente a la mía y beso salvajemente mis labios a lo que yo correspondí de igual forma, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar lo suficiente, pero el continuo besándome con una pasión y un desenfreno que nunca había visto alguien asi en mi vida. Sacó su miembro de mi, y bajo mi pierna. Estuve a punto de caer, sino es por él que me tomo en brazos y me llevo al sillón.

-Aun no terminamos mi pequeña Harley. No me digas que ya te cansaste- dijo con una sonrisa- Quiero que mañana y todos los días te acuerdes a quien perteneces. Quiero volverte loca, loca de amor cariño…

Continuará?

Hola, primero que nada gracias por leer esta pequeña historia que salió de mi cabeza, es una idea que traía en la cabeza desde tiempo atrás. Segunda esta historia está hecha para continuar, desafortunadamente mi indecisión me llevan a asegurarme que esta historia te guste, por tal motivo a ti mi querid lect te pido a ti que elijas, si esta historia queda en solo un one short o te gustaría que hubiera mas capítulos para conocer a fondo lo que pasa con los personajes. Gracias nuevamente. La decisión esta en sus manos. Porfavor sus comentarios son muy importantes!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Mia-Suya

–Mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel – La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, me encontraba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas

–Mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel – repetí

–Soy psicóloga en… en…–dudé– Arkham. Estoy trabajando en una gran investigación.

 _¿Investigación?_ – preguntó una voz– _¿segura?_

–¡SI! – Grité al vacío

–Soy…– Tartamudeé– una psicóloga reconocida– dudé

–Soy– _NO ES VERDAD_! Dijo una voz en mi cabeza _NO ERES NADA DE LO QUE DICES ERES UNA ¡MENTIROSA!_

Una risa muy familiar inundo mis oídos un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral

No puede ser.

–NO – grité. Él no podía estar aquí–NO! – Grité una vez más mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con mis puños para que la voz se fuera

Mi corazón se aceleró palpitaba incontrolablemente. Sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho.

¡Respira! No es real. Él no está aquí.

¿O sí?

–No estás aquí– grité y la habitación hizo eco.

De pronto todo se aclaró.

Estaba parada en el balcón de mi habitación frente al pasamanos. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, me aleje con un paso hacia atrás. Mis manos me sudaban y temblaba.

MIEDO

EMOCIÓN

ANGUSTIA

No lo sé! Ya no sabía que debía sentir. Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en aquella operación fallida por completo. Intentaba recordar qué pasó después de haber entrado en aquella puerta que decía "BELOW". Pero mi mente estaba bloqueada, solo recordaba una sonrisa que se burlaba de mí una y otra vez. Después de eso me encontré en una oscura habitación de un edificio en construcción. Cuando llegaron por mí, los agentes con los que trabajé para realizar mi investigación de campo, me interrogaron y me llevaron para las pruebas correspondientes. En mi sangre aún había restos de una droga que se usa también como somnífero, pero en grandes cantidades puede llegar a ser letal. Una parte de mí estaba asustada.

Un somnífero?

Como llegue a aquel lugar?

Había muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

–Doctora Quinzel ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurrió después de que un hombre la llevó a la habitación donde usted se encontraría con el objetivo? Sé que puede hacer un esfuerzo y decirme que es lo que pasó. Los demás infiltrados la perdieron de vista, el chip de rastreo que teníamos se encontraba en esa habitación. Pero veinte minutos después la perdimos del radar, al igual que al objetivo– suspiro pesadamente– hasta esta mañana que el radar la volvió a localizar a usted al otro lado de la ciudad.

¿Qué había pasado?

Era la misma pregunta que me hacía desde hace una semana. No es muy común que un infiltrado como lo era yo viviera, menos si se descubren su identidad, si lo capturaban era una muerte segura, pero ¿Por qué dejarme viva? Habían matado ya a suficientes personas para saber exactamente cómo realizar ese trabajo. Estaba segura que había leído cientos de noticias donde personas morían de la misma forma. Una poderosa toxina que era fulminante en grandes cantidades, sin embargo aquí estaba yo. Acaso ¿pudo ser un error? Estoy aquí gracias a la ¿Suerte?

La cabeza me daba vueltas, combinado con las múltiples pesadillas que al despertar simplemente eran pedazos de recuerdo, ninguna tenía sentido. Y siempre llegaba al mismo lugar, el balcón de mi habitación, el cual a pesar de tener el pasamanos más alto, dos veces había despertado caminando sobre aquel. Pero todos los sueños siempre terminaban igual. Una risa muy familiar.

Hoy debía regresar a mis labores, ya no podía estar ni un minuto más encerrada en casa, había varias entrevistas que debía hacer, en Arkham eso me tenía que distraer un poco, también estaba la situación de mi investigación, no la iba a abandonar así como así, había llegado muy lejos, no era momento para rendirse, sé que mi memoria cuando se librará de la toxina poco a poco traería los recuerdos, pero no sé cuánto tardaría esta situación.

 _Deja vú_

Mire de nuevo por el balcón y fuera de mi departamento había un carro con dos policías dentro, me vigilaban día y noche, dudo que pensaran que ocultó información mi contacto con el gobierno sabe bien como trabajo así que no debía haber duda, sin embargo era mi seguridad e integridad. Nunca había una sola persona que hablara de un encuentro con El Joker, todo aquel que estaba cerca de él estaba blindado, si intentaban cantar morían antes de llegar con la policía.

Volví adentro de mi apartamento y me aliste, aun eran las 6am era muy temprano, pero entre más pronto estuviera, en Arkham mas rápido podría alejarme de la inmensa ola de pensamientos que me acechaban día y noche. Sabía qué hacía mal, mi ética profesional me prohibía renuentemente a realizar terapia, con otros pacientes después de sufrir un episodio psicótico y traumante. Podía llevarme a la locura.

Estaba por entrar a Arkham cuando un guardia de seguridad me detuvo.

-Buen día Doctora Quinzel, no la esperábamos hoy aquí- dijo nervioso el chico de unos veintitrés años, en su uniforme había una identificación Bil

-Lo sé - conteste rápidamente- Mis vacaciones terminaron antes de lo previsto, pero es hora de volver al trabajo.

-Si lo se Doctora, pero el Director solicitó que cuando estuviera por aquí lo primero que quería era hablar con usted. Por favor vaya de inmediato con el jefe.

-Claro - Es lo primero que haré

Avance al lugar donde normalmente me estacionaba, me quedé en mi auto un momento contemplando el lugar lleno de ventanas, todas con protección, toda una cárcel. Vieja y descuidada, le daba u n toque terrorífico. -Alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio- pensé para mis adentros.

Baje del auto y una fuerte brisa _golpeó_ mi rostro. Me cubrí con la chaqueta y avance en dirección a la puerta principal.

Toque la oficina principal y espere

-Adelante,- escuche desde el interior-Doctora Quinzel que gusto tenerla de regreso,-dijo el Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. Sorprendido. - Pensé que abandonaría la nave. -Me observó fijamente.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar.

\- Bueno ese no es punto, quería verla cuanto antes para informarle que en su ausencia, se unió a nuestro equipo una nueva persona, Kevin Liew, será su asistente, para cualquier cosa que necesite.

-No creo que sea necesario-conteste rápidamente- Creo que por el momento el señor Liew no será requerido, pudo hacer correctamente mi trabajo.

-Usted no se preocupe-intentó calmarme- No está haciendo mal su trabajo, solo estará a su disposición por cualquier…incidente- busco las palabras adecuadas.

-Incidente,- repetí.

Mire al vacío, no sé cuánto tiempo, Incidente….

-Doctora Quinzel- Escuche lejanamente-Doctora, ¿se siente bien?

Volví de pronto.

-Lo siento-me disculpé- ¿Que me decía?

Me miró intentando descifrar cuáles eran mis pensamientos, lamentablemente ni yo misma los conocía

-La Dra. Penélope Young fue atacada hace unos días. -Desvió la mirada- Nada grave solo estamos tomando precauciones.-suspiró- En fin usted puede volver al trabajo, y por favor de preferencia no esté sola con los pacientes, le recomiendo que alguien de seguridad esté con usted.

-Sabe que por ética no deberíamos hacer eso. Lo pensaré, pero no le aseguro nada, seré más precavida. Gracias por la información-Dije saliendo de la habitación.

Caminé hasta mi oficina.

Encendí la luz, y en mi escritorio había una rosa recién cortada. Pero lo que en realidad me sorprendió es lo que había debajo dos naipes, las tomé en mis manos. Uno era un Joker, y otro era un As de Corazones.

JAJAJAJA.

Una risa resonó en mi cabeza.

Giré las cartas, y detrás con lapicero estaba escrito la palabra

Pronto

Mi cuerpo tembló. Y de pronto todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Harley_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Harley_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Mi puddin_

.

.

.

.

-¿Recuerdas cuando empezó todo esto?- dijo él- Recuerda. –Hubo una pausa- Recuerda puddin. Recuerda mis besos y mis caricias, recuerda mis celos y mis arranques de locura. Lo único que me mantiene aquí, eres tu bebe.

 _-Te necesito_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y de nuevo todo se llenó de oscuridad. Y un eco próximo, su sádica carcajada me llevaba más profundo.

Quiero salir pero no puedo todo es oscuridad y a lo lejos escucho mi nombre

-Harleen- lejos aún. –Harleen – vuelve a repetir la voz

-¿Qué le paso?- dice una voz femenina.

-No lo sé- dice alarmada la voz- Yo…-tartamudea- Solo la encontré en su oficina.

-Muy bien tenemos que esperar a que reaccione

No tengo control de mí.

-FLASH BACK

Mi cuerpo aún se retorcía con pequeños temblores, el sabor de su sangre aún estaba en mis labios, tenía una gran sonrisa y me miraba curiosamente, había una atmósfera de tranquilidad, como la calma y silencio que hay después de un huracán. Él era un Huracán. El sería mi perdición. Estaba dispuesta a todo por mi investigación, pero ¿esto se consideraría el límite?

No lo sé! No tenía cabeza para esto.

-Levántate Harley- dijo bruscamente, mientras tiraba de mis brazos.

¿Qué haría de mí ahora? Planeaba matarme después de haberme usado, una parte de mí no se sorprendía sabía que esto pasaría, era a lo que me arriesgaba, y por lo cual estaba de encubierta, no tenía nada que perder.

¿Valió la pena?

Valió cada maldito segundo. Si después moriría podía hacerlo, porque morí haciendo lo que me gustaba.

-Que vas a hacer conmigo?- Pregunte rápidamente- Me mataras. –Respondí y mi estómago saco de golpe todo mi oxígeno.

JAJAJA -Se burló de mí. Pero siguió sin responderme.

-Eres un maldito psicópata- Le grite mientras me levante del sillón.

-Tranquila gatita- dijo acercándose y me tomo del cuello con un brusco movimiento. Siempre buscaba controlarlo todo- Tú fuiste la que vino a buscarme, o lo vas a negar. Eres demasiado "inocente"- se burló- para estar aquí.

Un silencio se instaló en medio de los dos. Si creía que le diría algo estaba muy equivocado. Mis labios estaban sellados. Me separe de él y continué buscando mi vestido, ¿Dónde estaba?, me asome detrás del sillón y me pareció verlo, me tenía que inclinar un poco más. Pero mi desnudes me hizo sonrojar. Me giré para observarlo estaba recargado contra la puerta, las manos en la espalda y ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, pero no perdía detalle de lo que hacía. Él ya tenía puesto su pantalón de mezclilla, se veía tan sexy para ser un ser sin escrúpulos, un genio del mal, un sexy demonio, su torso desnudo me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Tal vez estaba divagando, lo recorrí de los pies a la cabeza, y cuando llegué sus ojos nos miramos por, un instante.

Desvió la mirada y empezó a mirar el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Puse cara de pocos amigos, pero tenía que inclinarme si quería de regreso mi vestido. Obviamente no podía esperar un gesto caballeroso de su parte, no era lo suyo estaba casi segura. Me incline, el vestido estaba aún lejos de mi alcance, me tenía que estirar un poco más para alcanzarlo.

Solo un poco…

-Entonces doctora Quinzel, ¿Qué es lo quiere de mí?-Hablo a mis espaldas y me hizo sobresaltar, mi corazón palpitaba incontrolablemente.

-MIEDO-

Recorría mi columna en cada hueso, en cada centímetro de mi piel, transpiraba miedo, estaba segura que mi piel ahora era blanca, aún más que un papel.

Él lo sabía.

Caí sentada en el sillón de nuevo y él se puso encima de mí con sus piernas a cada alado. Quedando los dos frente a frente.

Sabía quién era yo desde que entre por esa puerta, solo estaba jugando conmigo, era más que obvio, tenía ojos en todas partes. Ahora si estaba segura que este sería mi final, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Lo sabías- lo enfrente con voz débil.- Siempre lo supiste

-Claro que lo se lindura, desde antes de lo que tú crees,- dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo aun desnudo, intente cubrirme con mis manos, y él me sujeto las muñecas,

Maldito maniático- grite internamente

-Suéltame-Grité y empecé a retorcerme bajo él.

Él estaba sobre mí, de nuevo en el sillón.

-No gatita-movía la cabeza de lado a lado. – Tú no estás en posición de exigir nada. No niegues que te gusto, además no te iras hasta que yo lo decida.

-Hasta entonces eres toda mía-Esa última frase causo un gran escalofrío, pues entendí sus dobles intenciones.

JAJAJA- Esa risa burlona se instaló en su rostro, y se veía aún más sádico que antes.

Pego su nariz a mi frente y bajo cuidadosamente, sin separarla de mi piel, llego hasta la punta de mi nariz y la rodeo, podía sentir su respiración. Con su lengua delineo cuidadosamente mis labios. Pero bruscamente giré mi rostro a la derecha.

-No quieras evitar lo que ya es un hecho. No te quieras pasar de lista. –Sujeto más fuertemente mis muñecas que seguían sobre mi cabeza.

Grité de dolor.

Jalo de mi lastimándome aún más- Mañana tendría una gran cantidad de cardenales.- hasta que me levanto del sillón y me pego contra la puerta donde antes estaba recargado, dejándome de espaldas a él.

-Las manos las quiero bien puestas en la puerta.-ordenó

Lo hice inmediatamente.

-No las puedes despegar. Si lo intentas te ira aun peor de lo que crees- Amenazó.-Entendiste

Asentí.

Tiró de mi cabello fuertemente

-Te pregunte si entendiste –dijo cerca de mi oído

-SI- Grité

Volvió a tirar de mi cabello

-¿Si qué?- Pregunto nuevamente

-Si Mr. J. – rápidamente dije.

Golpeo mi trasero con su palma fuertemente, ahogue el grito que estaba por salir de mi boca. Un segundo golpe me sorprendió ahora más fuerte que el anterior esta vez no puede evitarlo. Golpeo varias veces más.

Perdí la cuenta, mi trasero ardía. Pero él no se detenía golpeaba una y otra vez. Lo disfrutaba, le excitaba verme gritar de dolor.

Estaba cansada. Y afortunadamente él se pegó contra mí aplastándome contra la puerta, agradecí eso, pues su pantalón frío se pegó contra mi trasero, y momentáneamente alivió mi ardor. Pero también pude sentir su gran erección lista una vez más

Sus manos estaban sobre las mías, y las fue bajando por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi espalda y de ahí a mis pechos, comenzó a estirarlos, provocando grandes gemidos que salían de mis labios, los jalaba tanto que comenzó a doler, después solo se dedicó a sobarlos.

Su boca estaba en mi cuello me besaba, recorría mi espalda con sus labios y subía hasta mi oído.

Me tenía a su disposición, era _suya_.

Gemía, y lanzaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba lista, estaba por llegar a un gran éxtasis incuso sin que él me llegara a penetrar, podía sentir como mi centro estaba húmedo, como se apretaba sin tener nada dentro, formando un vacío extraño pero muy estimulante. Dejo mis pechos y separo sus labios de mi piel.

-No pequeña zorra,-Se burló- No va a ser nada fácil.

Despego su cuerpo del mío rozando mi trasero y grite más de dolor que por placer.

Escuche como se desabrochaba el pantalón. Sabía que significaba eso, me volvería a tomar, me gire, pero él me golpeó contra la puerta.

-Te dije que no quitarías las manos de la puerta- Grito enojado.

NO!

Esto sí que estaba mal, él no se atrevería a tomarme así.

-Claro que sí – Respondió a mis pensamientos

-No por favor- No había hecho algo parecido, pero sabía que eso dolía demasiado. Me retorcí intentando separarme de él pero me golpeo más fuerte contra la puerta.

Mordió mi hombro, donde antes tiernamente había recorrido con sus labios. Grite del dolor.

Separó mi trasero y se posiciono en mi estrecha entrada. Estaba húmeda, y esperaba que eso ayudara para que esto fuera lo más rápido posible, sin tanto dolor.

Comenzó a entrar despacio presionando, pero estaba demasiado estrecho.

Gritos salían de mí no lo podía controlar.

Siguió empujando dentro de mí hasta que penetro. Se detuvo y salió, pero regreso hasta donde ya estaba.

Gemía de dolor, eso no era nada pues todavía quedaba que entrara por completo en mí y no lo haría de forma delicada, de eso estaba segura.

Salió y entro nuevamente en mi pero ahora un poco más profundo, estaba empezando a acostumbrarme pero ahora estaba un poco más profundo sentía que me partiría en dos. Si cuando tomo otra virginal parte fue rudo y doloroso, esto lo superaba.

Grite de dolor.

-Por favor detente- Grite.-NO PUEDO

Acaricio mi espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos.

-Nena- dijo tiernamente, si cuando era amenazante daba miedo, ahora con esta ternura inexplicable era lo doble de terrorífico, temblé de miedo- te dije que tu no estás en posición de exigir nada.

Y cuando termino la oración me penetro por completo.

Grite descomunalmente. Era demasiado dentro de mí. La habitación daba vueltas, y se empezaba a oscurecer, sabía que me iba a desmayar.

Entraba y salía de mí, pero no tenía fuerza, gritaba, pero ahora lo escuchaba lejano, se detuvo dentro de mí

Estaba respirando muy fuerte, intentaba que el aire entrara para oxigenar mi cerebro. La respiración de él era entrecortada.

Me pego más contra la puerta y lo sentí aún más profundo, de lo que creí posible. Gemí despacio, el placer se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Salía no por completo pero arremetía fuertemente de nuevo. Cualquier rastro de mi anterior mareo se había dispersado. Ahora solo había placer puro.

Nuestros cuerpos sudaban.

Él estaba cerca de llegar. Una de sus manos dejo mi costado, y entro entre mis piernas, con una agilidad increíble localizo ese pequeño botón de placer, sentí que pase de calentar, a quemar por dentro.

Gemidos más placenteros salieron de mis labios y mi cabeza se retorcía sin control.

 _Perfecta_

Me pareció escuchar, pero también bien pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

Grite cuando llegue al éxtasis, aún más potente que él anterior. Lo sentí llegar igual de fuerte que yo, sentí como explotaba dentro de mí llenándome de placer y sin dejar de presionarme con su mano agrego la otra penetrándome con sus dedos y provocando en mí un orgasmo continuo.

¿Esto podía ser real?

Gemí mientras sentía como poco a poco me deslizaba hacia abajo, pero él me sostuvo y no llegue al suelo.

-Eres mía- dijo contra la piel de mi hombro- REPITELO!- grito furioso- Nadie más te puede tocar, ¿ENTIENDES?

-Si – Respondí- Soy tuya toda _tuya._

 _Deja vú_

Me puso de pie agresivamente.

Me recargue contra la puerta y me sostuve intentando tener un poco de estabilidad.

-Hora de irnos- dijo alejándose de mí. Saco mi vestido de un lado del sillón morado, y una chaqueta de la mesa que estaba a un lado, me lo entrego.

-Apresúrate- Grito.

Rápidamente me puse el vestido, y la chaqueta que me quedaba enorme.

Abrió la puerta y le gritó a alguien, pero no alcance a escuchar por la fuerte música del lugar. Regreso donde yo estaba me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras que continuaban a la azotea.

Fin Flash Back

Tosí fuertemente y el aire me empezó a faltar.

Abrí los ojos y la luz me deslumbro

-Doctora Quinzel se encuentra bien?- Pregunto un chico con uniforme de Arkham.

…

CONTINUARÁ

Hola de nuevo muchas gracias a todos, por sus hermosos mensajes, perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido unas semanas difíciles, en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado, y que sigan muy al pendiente la historia porque esta semana les tengo dos grandes sorpresas. Los quiero muchísimo, espero sigan mi cuenta. Y para los que gusten seguirme por redes sociales, ya sea comentarios platicar lo que quieran les dejo mis cuentas:

/AleArlopz

Lauraarlobb

Gracias por continuar leyendo esta increíble historia

Espero tu REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

_-Harley_ -dice suavemente

.

.

.

 _-Harley_ \- vuelve a decir.

.

.

.

.

Me intenté levantar de la cama, aun no reconozco al chico que estaba conmigo cuando desperté en una de las habitaciones del psiquiátrico, inicialmente tuve miedo, pues normalmente mi lugar siempre era del otro lado de la habitación, pero cuando el chico intento calmarme, recordé todo lo acontecido anteriormente.

Me desmaye.

Pero cuando estaba en esa inconciencia hubo algo tan vivido, era un recuerdo, no estaba segura, pero tenía que averiguar más acerca de esto. Había algo en mi interior, un instinto me decía que debía buscar las respuestas.

Ahora frente a mí tenía un gran rompecabezas, nada era lo que yo creía.

¿Qué había pasado?

Ligeros recuerdos y ensoñaciones llegaban a mí pero no entendí nada. Era como ver dos realidades diferentes sin saber cuál era la correcta.

Los agentes del gobierno irían en mi búsqueda después de este incidente, lo más probable es que ya estuvieran enterados de lo que me paso y no lo dejarían pasar, el polígrafo me esperaba esta noche, una noche muy larga.

No debía perder tiempo, tenía que regresar a mis actividades cuanto antes.

-Doctora Quinzel, aun no es recomendable que regrese a sus actividades-Dijo la doctora Penélope Young, provocando que me sobresaltara y casi cayera de la camilla donde me recostaron. Me miraba expectante.

Se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla.

-Harleen, este no es el lugar más adecuado para hablar, pero por los síntomas sé que no fue un simple desmayo- dijo seriamente- me gustaría hablar contigo, este no es un lugar muy "seguro" para hablar de esto. Pero me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mí y cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que aquí estoy.

No podía mentirle, pero tampoco decirle la verdad, había escuchado rumores de que la doctora Young había trabajado por muchos años en el gobierno, seguramente al igual que yo estaba sorprendida que esa poderos toxina no me matara, pero debía hablar con ella por si alguna vez necesitaba una cuartada estaba segura podría confiar en ella.

-Gracias Penny- la tuteé pues no le gustaba que la llamara por su nombre completo- este fin de semana estaré con usted.

-Deberias marcharte ir a casa a descansar eso te hará mucho bien. –

-Gracias pero debo continuar tengo muchas cosas por hacer. – dije, sabiendo que me había ausentado toda la semana anterior. Creo que solo fue, el cambio de volverme a reincorporar en mis actividades, pero ya no podía estar en mi casa más tiempo.

Me levante ahora con su ayuda, salimos de la habitación y afuera estaba el chico que anteriormente me tranquilizo.

-Harl-dijo Penny- el por cierto es tu asistente Kevin Liew.

-Mucho gusto doctora Harleen Quinzel- dijo extendiendo la mano, había algo en él que no podía explicar, algo familiar, tal vez tenía un rostro común y seguía imaginando cosas donde no las había.

-Dime Harleen – dije estrechando su mano.

-Es un honor y un placer trabajar con una persona con tanta experiencia y reconocimientos.-continuo

Lo que me faltaba un fanático metido en mis asuntos personales. Ni hablar tenía que buscar algo que él pudiera hacer sin que se metiera en mis actividades.

Pero pensándolo mejor creo que tenía el trabajo perfecto para él.

Llegue a mi oficina y por suerte a él le habían asignado una de las muchas habitaciones vacías que había aquí en Arkham.

Tenía que terminar con mis actividades, checar a mis pacientes y elaborar los reportes semanales junto con los reportes mensuales que no pude entregar por mi pequeño "incidente" hacer mi planeación para el siguiente mes, con las visitas los reos, además de mi investigación y todas las nuevas cosas en las que debo indagar, ahora de verdad era un gran lio, y cada segundo de mi día estaría totalmente ocupado.

Estaba jodida- me dije mentalmente

Busque en mi habitación algunas cosas para empezar mi rutina y dejar mis artículos personales en la oficina.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando algo, o alguien me hizo sobre saltar.

-Doctora- dijo Liew – creo que es momento de empezar a coordinarnos, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Gracias Liew – tenía que ponerlo de inmediato a trabajar – claro porque no me acompañas para que empieces a ver un poco las cosas que realizo, ahora mismo iba con un paciente para una visita de rutina, de hecho- mencione – quiero que tomes nota pues me vas a ayudar con los primeros reportes que debemos enviar, yo te voy a instruir.

\- Será un placer- dijo muy profesionalmente pero había algo en él. Debía ser una caja llena de sorpresas – me gustaría que me llamara simplemente Kevin

-Por aquí- indique rápidamente – Hoy tenemos que ver mínimo a tres de mis asignaciones, para entregar completo los reportes, y quiero que vallas familiarizándote con algunos de los casos por lo que tienes que estudiar perfectamente cada uno de los casos, y en alguna contingencia o situación que yo no pueda estar y se deba resolver tu eres la persona indicada y a cargo, entendido- hable tan rápido que ni yo misma pude entender todo lo que dije.

Caminamos hasta el primer nivel de seguridad que es donde están los reos de más baja peligrosidad, ahí veremos a uno de nuestros primeros pacientes.

Los guardias llevan al primer paciente a una de las salas donde son atendidos, asegurándolo correctamente, seguido de esto tenemos empiezo con el cuestionamiento habitual.

Cinco horas más tarde terminamos solo con dos de nuestros pacientes, pero debemos tomar un descanso, algo de comer, después de la hora de comida tenemos que regresar para hacer los informes y ahí acabara nuestro día o por lo menos el día de Kevin.

Vamos saliendo del primer nivel de seguridad cerciorándonos de llevar todo con lo que entramos. Kevin toma su celular, puesto que al entrar a cualquiera de las áreas no puede llevar nada de esto.

-Demonios –Murmura.

-Muy bien Kevin, en un rato te veré de nuevo para explicar ahora lo que se debe hacer con cada uno de los formatos de reporte.

\- Si – me mira y guarda su celular. – en un rato más la veré por aquí.

Nos despedimos, y ahora a seguir con mi investigación.

Entre a mi oficina y saque las llaves de mi auto, tenía que ir a un lugar seguro, en cualquier parte que estuviera estaría probablemente vigilada y aquí no era seguro para continuar mi investigación, me lleve mi portátil y mi celular.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer muchas personas que buscar, ser muy cuidadosa pero intentar hasta lo imposible, tenía que saber qué demonios ocurrió y porque es que sigo viva.

No podía concentrarme en nada mas que no fuera esta situación.

Me dirigí cerca del edificio donde me encontraron, podía empezar buscando más información.

..

..

No había mucho, el dueño era Wayne, próximamente sería una sede más de sus oficinas. Este hombre con su fatal perdida heredo la gran fortuna por la que tanto trabajaron sus padres, sin embargo el hombre era considerado un déspota, en lo personal sus intereses no coincidían en nada con los míos, así que no era alguien por quien valiera la pena seguir indagando.

Pero no por ello tenía que pasar tan de largo igual, tenía que estar muy al pendiente de él, escondía algo, yo lo sé.

Ya era tarde y debía regresar a Arkham sin información adicional claro estaba, esto era realmente decepcionante.

Aun no llegaba Kevin asi que mientras tanto escribiría algunas notas de mi investigación, aunque lo mas probable es que no fueran muy buenas gracias a esta perdida de memoria por la que pase.

Me quede frente al computador unos minutos observándolo como si solo se escribieran las palabras pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Miraba fijamente y algo llamo mi atención. En la silla frente a mi escritorio había un pétalo de rosa.

 _Las rosas eran reales._

No todo fue un sueño. Tome el pétalo era tan suave y lo pegue a mis labios.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y volver a la realidad.

.Doctora Quinzel- dijo Kevin- disculpe la tardanza el tráfico era un caos.

-Claro Kevin- dije rápidamente- Es mejor que te enseñe los formatos para que empieces a trabajar con ellos de inmediato.

Guarde el pétalo, tarde o temprano algo tenía que salir a la luz pública.

Varias horas más tarde aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer pero teníamos que descansar.

-Bueno – dije cerrando los documentos de mi portátil,- hasta aquí dejaremos el trabajo, ya más adelante te iré explicando lo que sigue, por ahora ya viste lo que realizamos aquí. Mañana continuaremos y te iras adaptando poco a poco.

\- Muchas gracias doctora Quinzel – dijo también cerrando su portátil- Espero no fallarle.

Salimos por el pasillo y cerré la puerta de mi oficina. Ya en la intemperie nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Estaba en un lugar céntrico de la ciudad era un edificio de 25 pisos y mi apartamento afortunadamente era el último, los dos de abajo estaban desocupados. Llegue prendí las luces, prepare una cena rápida puesto que estaba muriendo del cansancio.

Fue un día increíblemente largo y agotador.

Después de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse mi "pijama" si así le podía llamar a mi conjunto de playera y short obviamente sin nada debajo para estar más cómoda.

Me senté en mi cama con el portátil, pero mis ojos me pesaban demasiado. Todo lo anteriormente ocurrido me estaba pasando una gran factura.

.

.

-Harley

.

.

.

-Harley.- Escuche nuevamente

.

.

Esa voz tan vivida, estaba segura de que esto era un sueño, pero se escuchaba tan real.

.

.

Ah- gemí cuando desperté de ese sueño tan lejano, pero tan surrealista que me dejo mareada de pensar. No podía creerlo otra vez estaba en el balcón, esto estaba mal. Por mi experiencia con pacientes con sonambulismo normalmente se trataba por traumas, episodios que cambian su vida, sin embargo yo no podía recordarlo, había algo en mi psique obstruyendo los recuerdos. No podía ser correcto que trabajara como hasta ahora lo hacía, no era ético seguir con mis pacientes con esto que me estaba pasando, debía dejarlo cuanto antes.

Me encogí y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, abrace mis piernas y por un momento deje que mi fragilidad me invadiera, después de todos esos días donde había intentado ser tan fuerte, después de todo lo que no recuerdo, ahora soy tan frágil.

Una descomunal tormenta eléctrica se acercaba se acercaba, el aire tenía una ligera humedad, en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, pero no me podía levantar había algo que le hacía falta a mi vida, pero ahora no sé qué es y lo peor no me deja vivir como era mi costumbre como solía hacerlo. La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente empapándome, en menos tiempo de lo que pensé, era un maldito desastre, quien podría quererme así, entre a mi habitación y todo estaba oscuro, comencé a buscar el interruptor procurando no tropezar.

De pronto la luz se encendió.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba él

.

.

.

Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él no podía ser real- No podía estar aquí, ahora mi mente estaba jugando conmigo provocando visiones irreales.

Mi corazón palpitaba había muchos sentimientos entrecortados en mi interior, desde miedo, angustia, euforia, y uno de los más raros deseo. Era el hombre porque el que probablemente estaría dispuesta a saltar sin saber a dónde iría a parar. Eso era algo que me asustaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, no estaba segura de que él fuera real pero quería que así lo fuera.

Él solo me observaba, y empezó a caminar con paso firme y sin basilar. Hasta llegar a mí se inclinó y me tomo en sus brazos, temblaba, pero no de miedo, con él podía llegar a sentir millones de cosas, pero el miedo no sería una de ellas.

Empezó a avanzar pegándome a él y me llevo hasta la cama, donde cuidadosamente me deposito.

Giró y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

Una gran agonía surgió de mi interior, mi corazón empezó a palpitar.

-¡No me dejes sola!- Exclamé- por favor no te vayas- suplique.

Él se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta

-Nunca lo haría,- respondió y bajo la mirada- Ni aunque me lo pidieras.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron pero me sorprendió más aun lo que dijo a continuación

-Ya no tengo la fuerza para alejarme de ti. Te necesito nena.

Cerró la puerta de mi habitación y regresó hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Me arrodille sobre el colchón y comencé a avanzar hasta estar frente a él. Centimitos nos separaban, una gran tensión entre nosotros, era como un imán, el cual intentaba unirnos. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran como dos hermosas puertas a sus pensamientos más profundos, sus deseos, sus intenciones con las cuales sabía que lo que me decía, era cierto. Notaba en sus facciones que estaba cansado, pero había un brillo en ellos que no podía descifrar. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por él.

Rompió el contacto de nuestras miradas cuando comenzó a escanearme, yo no podía dejar de ver sus hermosos y claros ojos. Acerco su mano a mi costado, donde se encontraba la mía y con sus largos dedos acaricio mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, la cual giro y los entrelazo su contacto mandaba millones de descargas a mi corazón que lo hacían palpitar fuertemente. Me gire para observar ese pequeño pero muy significante gesto, un gran detalle. Algo que definitivamente no olvidaría.

No había palabras que describieran lo que estaba pasando.

Solo era él y era yo. Los dos sin más que decir. No podía nombrar esto que los dos hacíamos. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, contemplando nuestras manos unidas, sin compromiso, pero con mucho significado.

-Solo somos tú y yo. – Dijo- No hay una definición para esto

Bajé la mirada sonrojada puesto que sabía lo que esto conllevaba.

Con su mano libre levantó mi mentón hasta que nuestros ojos se miraron, él podía ver en mis ojos el dilema que yo había encontrado.

Su mano dejo mi mentón y se dirigió a mi trasero, y me pego contra él. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Me besaba, con pasión, con deseo, con tantas cosas de por medio. Todo a nuestro alrededor giraba y podía ser el fin del mundo o de los tiempos, pero había encontrado a esa persona que sería capaz de saltar tras de mi cualquier acantilado.

Era la primera vez que me sentía así, era la primera vez que me sentía querida, y deseada al mismo tiempo. Él era todo lo que yo quería, y lo que necesitaba, no podía buscar más, era mi todo, ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Lo tome de la camisa y me incline hacia atrás provocando que cayera encima de mí. Me gire y quede encima de él. Me separé y él se incorporó un poco y coloco sus manos sobre mi trasero golpeándome ligeramente sin lastimarme pero como señal de advertencia. Volví mis labios a los suyos continuando apasionadamente con el beso, como dos amantes que se conocen de toda la vida y no pueden evitarlo. Con mis manos temblorosas comencé a desabrochar su saco para quitárselo, me ayudo saliendo de él, continué con su chaleco y su camisa, con esta última quería arrancar los botones de la desesperación. Él sonreía mientras me besaba. Había tanta felicidad dentro de mí que no podía. Se quitó la camisa y el chaleco puse mis manos en su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, y continué con su pecho, podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos firmes. Baje mis manos hasta llegar casi a su pantalón, pero él me detuvo, y tomo mis manos subiéndolas, acaricio mis brazos y bajo por mis costados hasta llegar a mi cintura donde se encontraba mi playera, aun húmeda. Comenzó a subirla lentamente hasta llegar a nuestros labios donde nos separamos, y termine sacando rápidamente la playera pijama. Ahora estábamos igual. El solo tenía su pantalón y yo el short pijama. El contacto de mi cabello húmedo me provoco escalofríos y me retorcí sobre él. Me abrazo y enredo sus brazos en mi espalda pegándome más a su cuerpo y empezó a besar mi cuello. Mis pechos desnudos se rozaban contra el suyo hasta endurecerse. Él lo noto y tomo uno ente sus labios excitándome con una de mis manos acaricie su cabello y la otra estaba en su cuello. Dejo mi pecho y continuó con el otro, pero esta vez la excitación fue mayor, pues sentía millones de descargas que llegaba a mi centro gracias a eso que estaba haciendo. Un gemido estaba por salir de mí, lo traté de controlar con una de mis manos pero no pude. Él sonrió contra mi pecho y se separó.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo seriamente- déjame escuchar tus dulces gemidos, déjame saber que te estoy complaciendo como te mereces cariño. Quiero escuchar todo lo que salga de tus labios. ¿Entendido?-pregunto finalmente

Asentí con la cabeza y él continuo con su labor.

Nuevamente el me tenía tan excitada que mis gemidos libremente empezaron a llenar el ambiente, era realmente satisfactorio tenerlo entre mis brazos, acariciarlo.

Mis gemidos aumentaron y él lo noto, se separó de mí nos giró sobre la cama y me beso en los labios, era tan malditamente adictivo.

Me dejo y bajo de la cama quitándose el cinturón y bajando las últimas prendas que nos liberaban a los dos.

Yo de la misma forma baje el short que tenía, abrió mis piernas y comenzó a subir entre ellas. Se acercó a mí y desvió su boca a mi cuello, besándome, distrayéndome del verdadero objetivo.

Poco a poco fue pegándose a mi sexo y se posicionó en mi entrada.

-Disfruta-dijo seductoramente.

Y empezó a entrar lenta y tortuosamente, podía sentirlo como poco a poco se abría espacio entre mis pliegues interiores y lo disfrutaba, saboreaba cada centímetro de él. Me estaba entregando a él sabiendo que mañana podría perderlo todo. Entraba cada vez más profundo, y comencé a inquietarme, me retorcía debajo de él. Aun besaba mi cuello, sin dejar de entrar con suma lentitud, el placer de sentirlo tan adentro no podía describirlo. Me sentía totalmente llena por él, y aun entraba en mí. Comencé a gemir fuertemente y de pronto lo sentí tan profundo que no lo podía creer. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, sin movernos, solo los dos, tome su cabello entre mis dedos y lo acaricie. Bese su frente y entonces él comenzó a salir, de la misma lenta y torturadoramente forma que como había entrado. Salió hasta provocarme un vacío inminente. Gemí cuando lo sentí casi fuera, y me pegue más contra él para que fuera un poco más rápido, el reía contra mi cuello y volvió a entrar en mi ahora un poco más rápido y cuando estaba por llenarme nuevamente se detuvo pero solo fue un instante y continuo con más fuerza para tocar una parte con mucha sensibilidad que casi me hace correr en ese preciso instante. Grite agudamente, y no fue de dolor, fue ese impulso que hizo el cual provoco que mi interior lo estrujara y el también gimió contra mí. Varias veces más continuó con ese movimiento hasta que explote con él en mi interior, apretándolo ligeramente, él se detuvo hasta que culmino mi gran éxtasis, viendo como poco a poco perdía fuerzas y me rendía entre sus brazos.

Espero unos minutos mas mientras besaba mis labios y luego continuó su vaivén, entrando y saliendo de mí, hasta ponerme nuevamente al límite, pero esta vez el también lo hizo conmigo, explotando, llenando mi interior, por completo, sentía que ya no podía más. Iba a explotar pero de placer.

Cerré un momento los ojos, disfrutando de él acariciando su espalda. Pero caí profundamente en las manos de Morfeo.

-CONTINUARA-

Hola chicas!

Realmente les debo muchas muchas disculpas y una gran explicación. Y aquí esta, mi computadora nunca en la vida me había fallado, pero no se que le paso un dia que ya había concluido este capitulo pero la maldita no me guardo el documento, por lo cual volvi a reescribirlo, pero fue hasta hoy que se me bajo el enojo y aquí esta. Saludos Las quiero y lo prometido es deuda, un **REGALO** de mi parte, el **FANFIC** desde el punto de vista de **MR J. AQUÍ EL LINK** -

s/12185747/1/FALLING-IN-LOVE

:D


End file.
